


Time to stop clockwatching

by smaragdbird



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chandler goes back to the house where the second set of murders took place, it's not Lizzie who was interested in finding the secret compartment but Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to stop clockwatching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/47602.html?thread=343794#t343794) prompt on [](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whitechapel-itv.livejournal.com/)**whitechapel_itv**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.
> 
> Also one day I will write a proper Chandler/Kent story, I promise.  
> 

“Who’s there?”

“Oh, hi, sir”, Kent appeared before him looking a bit flushed.

“What are you doing here?”

“You remember what Lizzie said, sir? About the footprints just disappearing? It just wouldn’t let me go, so I came back and found this”, he opened a panel on the bottom of the stairs, just right of where the footprints had disappeared.

“Come on in,” Kent grinned and vanished into the staircase. Chandler followed him. The space was barely enough for them both to stand in.

“He must have found it when he did the renovations and never told the family.” Kent said excitedly.

“Miles and I found something similar in the tailor shop”, Chandler could feel Kent’s breath on his skin and the warmth of his body. It made his skin tingle with a nearly foreign feeling. He lit a match.

“Maybe that’s how he does it. Hides inside, steals food when no one’s in the house and as soon as his target is out he slaughters them”, Kent’s eyes seemed to be unnaturally dark and wide in the dim fire light and Chandler found his own breathing quicken.

“You’re not claustrophobic, are you sir?” Kent asked suddenly concerned. He tried to take a step back only to hit his head on the staircase.

“Careful”, Chandler automatically stepped closer, his hand coming up to cradle the back of Kent’s head against further damage.

“Sir?” Kent whispered roughly. Later, Chandler would blame in on latent claustrophobia or on the atmosphere or on an utter lack of willpower, but for now he pressed his lips to Kent’s without thinking about it.

Barely a second passed before Kent kissed him back, arms coming around Chandler’s neck to pull him even closer, their bodies fitting together as if they were meant to be like this.

Then he remembered who he was kissing and ran for his car with a muttered apology as he ducked out of the hideout.

///////////////////////

Chandler sat in his car for a good fifteen minutes before he could find the courage to go up to his office. He told himself that he was being ridiculous. He and Kent were both adults and could resolve this situation without creating more awkwardness between them.

For a moment he caught himself thinking about that kiss and how good it had felt before chastising himself for it. Kent was his subordinate. The whole situation was already improper as it was. He didn’t need to make it worse.

Still he couldn’t meet Kent’s eyes when he walked in and when Miles and Kent updated the team on the secret compartments he did his best not to look at Kent without making it obvious.

Considering that Miles corned him in his office five minutes later he couldn’t have been very successful.

“Alright, what have you done?” Miles asked with a note of exasperation that Chandler wanted to take offense to if he hadn’t been guilty.

“Done?” He was under no impression that he could actually fool Miles but maybe delaying it would get him somewhere. Maybe another murder would turn up just in time. He felt like a horrible person for even thinking that.

“What happened between you and Kent at the Emery’s house?” It was the tone of a man who had to explain that one and one equalled two.

“What makes you think – “Chandler tried a little laugh to throw Miles off the scent but he could have as well tried to convince him that the sky was orange.

Miles crossed his arms and waited.

“I kissed him”, Chandler confessed quietly.

Of all the reactions he had expected to get roaring laughter hadn’t been among them. Chandler watched helplessly and a little confused while Miles laughed so hard he wiped tears from his eyes. Then he took one look at Chandler, said, “Oh my god, you really did”, and kept on laughing.

“What is so hilarious about it, if I may know?” Chandler asked a little put upon.

“Do you want to kiss him again?” Miles completely ignored Chandler’s question, still wiping some tears from his cheeks.

“That’s hardly the point here.”

“No? Because I’d say that’s exactly the point.”

“I cannot…he’s one of my subordinates…“

“So you do want to kiss him again.”Miles looked pleased. “You might want to tell him that. Boy’s been looking crushed since he came back.”

“Any kind of relationship between me and Kent could interfere with the job and – “

“Bullshit! Look this job will always give you an excuse not to take him out for a coffee. Not to take him home. But it won’t keep you warm at night.” Having said his piece Miles stood up and left the office, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Chandler could see Kent at his desk, looking over with big, anxious eyes every couple moments.

He touched his lips, smiling a little at the memory of their kiss.

“Kent, on a word please”, he tried to sound normal but from the corner of his eyes he could see Miles giving him an encouraging look. Kent however walked like a man facing the executioner.

Chandler closed the door behind him to give them some privacy.

“Sir?” Just by being so close to Kent again he was tempted to kiss him but they were at work and it definitely wouldn’t be appropriate.

“I wondered if you’d like to have a coffee…with me I mean.”

And just like that Kent’s expression brightened enough to outshine the sun.

 


End file.
